A Boy's Destiny
by WriterS
Summary: Ganondorf Escapes From The Sacred Realm Please R&R! Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

A Boy's Destiny: Ganondorf Escapes  
  
Written by: Shane  
Date: November 23,2002  
  
Introduction: There was an evil king who once ruled the world. No one could stop him. Until a boy stepped forth named Link who came went through time with a sacred blade named the master sword. He fought against the evil king and won. Link and the seven sages sealed the evil king into the sacred realm and the master sword was laid to rest, waiting till the day it was needed again. And that day came 7 years after it was laid to rest. When the evil king escapes!  
  
Action adventure/Romance rated: PG-13 -Violence  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Harkinian The king of Hyrule and Zelda his daughter are talking)  
  
Harkinian: You should show this to Link.  
  
(He gives his daughter a picture book)  
  
Zelda: Yes Link has the right to know. I will give it to him.  
  
Harkinian: What do you think of Link.  
  
Zelda: What do you mean what do I think of him?  
  
Harkinian: You know as a husband.  
  
(Zelda blushes)  
  
Zelda: Yeah I like him. But I don't know if he likes me back.  
  
Harkinian: What's not to like about you? You're beautiful, Rich, Famous.  
  
Zelda: Exactly I don't know if Link likes me because of my body or if he truly loves me.  
  
Harkinian: I think he does. Now go ask him.  
  
Zelda: Okay.  
  
(Zelda goes out to the market and sees Link)  
  
Zelda: Link come to the castle quick!  
  
Link: What's wrong?  
  
Zelda: Oh I sounded like I was in trouble didn't I?  
  
Link: You mean you got me worked up for nothing?  
  
(Zelda giggles)  
  
Zelda: I guess so.  
  
Link: What do you want anyway.  
  
Zelda: You'll see.  
  
(Zelda brings Link to the Castle courtyard and Link pulls away)  
  
Link: Why did you bring me here?  
  
Zelda: Because Link I have a surprise for you.  
  
Link: Really I love surprises!  
  
(Gets all excited)  
  
Link: Come on what's the surprise!  
  
Zelda: Close you're eyes.  
  
(Link closes his eyes and Zelda puts a picture book in front of him and tells him he can open them)  
  
Link: Who is she?  
  
Zelda: She's you're mother Link.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Zelda: Yes.  
  
Link: She's beautiful. Where did you get this?  
  
Zelda: I can't tell you. It's a secret.  
  
Link: Come on Zel tell me.  
  
Zelda: I got them from you're father before he died.  
  
Link: You knew my family?  
  
Zelda: Of course I knew you're family they protected me ever since I was a baby!  
  
Link: What about Impa didn't she protect you?  
  
Zelda: Yes, Link you were born here in the castle with me!  
  
Link: We had the same mother?  
  
Zelda: No silly we were just born on the same day in the same place.  
  
(Link looks around)  
  
Link: So I was born in a royal place.  
  
Zelda: Yes but you aren't a prince or anything like that. Unless you want to be. (Zelda giggles)  
  
Link: Zel what are you talking about you aren't saying.  
  
Zelda: What you don't think it's a good idea? You never protected me because you loved me?  
  
Link: Of course I love you Zel but I was born to serve you and protect you. Not marry you!  
  
Zelda: I talked to my father and he said it was a good idea. He says you would be the perfect prince.  
  
Link: You're serious?  
  
Zelda: Dead serious.  
  
Link: Well then you can't hate me for doing this.  
  
(Link dipped his head and kisses her and Zelda kisses him back)  
  
Zelda: Why would I hate you because of that?  
  
Link: I don't know  
  
(Laughs)  
  
Zelda: Men.  
  
Link: What about them?  
  
Zelda: Nothing never mind.  
  
(A strange figure comes in the courtyard and Zelda turns around)  
  
Zelda: You are not allowed here this is royal property.  
  
Figure: Shut up.  
  
(The figure releases a deadly magic and Zelda falls to the floor)  
  
Link: Zelda (Draws his sword) you're going to get it you bastard.  
  
Figure: I think not.  
  
(The Figure takes out a sword)  
  
Link: Is that?  
  
Figure: Yes it's the Master Sword.  
  
Link: But how?  
  
Figure: I am your twin brother Link.  
  
Link: What? But you don't look anything like me.  
  
(The Figure Steps Forward and Link Gasps)  
  
WriterS: So what do you think? I know what your going to say. Not another Link and Zelda fic but Link and Zelda are the perfect couple! I think even Nintendo is going to make them a couple because in each and every game they make they make the two even closer together. 


	2. The Arrow Of The Moon

Chapter 2  
  
Link: You..  
  
Figure: Why brother? Why did you leave me when mother died? Why didn't you look after me? Now the only family I have is the great lord Ganondorf, Who I helped escape.  
  
Link: Ganondorf? Look I didn't leave you on purpose I didn't even know I had a brother. I was only a baby! Plus mother must have had some kind of reason to leave you behind.  
  
Figure: You lie! Mother didn't leave either of us behind! She just died in the middle of hyrule field trying to get away from the fires of the war and you weren't a baby and neither was I.  
  
Link: Look, Ganondorf killed mother. He started that stupid war. He..  
  
Figure: Liar! (Charges at him with his sword)  
  
(Link gets stabbed in the chest and gets knocked unconscious and then he regains consciousness)  
  
Link: Where am I?  
  
Saria: You're at your house I just saw you and the princess lying on the ground. You were bleeding severely so I took you here. You have been unconscious for 2 days.  
  
Link: (remembering what happened) is Zel ok? I have to talk to her. It's important.  
  
Saria: Don't worry Link she is fine she wasn't bleeding like you were.  
  
Link: So there is still time, he didn't finish the job.  
  
Saria: Link what are you talking about? What happened?  
  
Link: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I hardly believe it myself.  
  
Saria: Try me.  
  
Link: I got into a fight with my twin brother.  
  
Saria: (shocked) Well go on.  
  
Link: He had the master sword and he said he released Ganondorf from the sacred realm. He says that mama died in hyrule field and that I left him.  
  
Saria: That's impossible Link you were only a baby. Besides the Deku tree doesn't know anything about a brother. Are you sure this guy isn't bluffing.  
  
Link: Positive. He, he looked just like me. Almost like a clone only he was no clone. He fought a lot better than I ever fought in my whole life. His sword went so quick I didn't even see it.  
  
Saria: So Ganondorf is going to take over then.  
  
Link: (Looks at her) No, even though I stand no chance against my brother there is a think called luck and fate. Luck is when I defeated Gannon and sealed Ganondorf into the sacred realm. And fate is where I, I kill my own brother.  
  
Saria: But Link. I don't think your brother means any harm maybe Ganondorf has got him brainwashed.  
  
Link: That's what I think too. But how am I going to get pass him without shoving a sword through that bastard's ribs.  
  
Saria: But without the Master Sword you are nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Link: When I was a boy I fought with only a little dinky thing and won. Then the Master Sword came to me and now it chose my brother. It has gone to the evil side without knowing it. There must be another sword I can fight with besides that rusty thing I bought when I fought Majora's Mask.  
  
Saria: I don't know of any sword except the one your brother has but perhaps Impa does.  
  
Link: Your right I might find her (Starts to get up then screams in pain)  
  
Saria: (Catches him and puts him back in bed) Your not well enough yet. You must rest ill get Impa.  
  
(Saria leaves Link then goes to the castle gates)  
  
Guard: And what do you want small fry?  
  
Saria: (Grabs him by the shirt) Don't call me small fry I just came to see Impa and if you don't let me ill beat you to a pulp you hear me?  
  
Guard: Right away miss you may pass.  
  
Saria: Thank you.  
  
(The gates open and Saria goes inside the castle into Impa's room)  
  
Saria: Impa! Link needs too see you.  
  
Impa: Alright, alright little one don't get so excited.  
  
(They start to leave when they are stopped by Zelda)  
  
Impa: What are you doing out of bed princess?  
  
Zelda: I couldn't stop worrying about Link.  
  
Impa: Were going to see him right now do you want to come?  
  
Zelda: Yes I would like that very much.  
  
(At Link's House)  
  
Link: Zel! Your okay!  
  
Zelda: Of course I am I have survived a lot more than you think Link!  
  
Link: That's true, (Turns to Impa) Have you ever heard of any other sword other than the Master Sword?  
  
Impa: Well there is a tale told by all of the shieka of the Arrow Of The Moon.  
  
Zelda: Of course! The Arrow Of The Moon! The only blade that is capable of reviving the dead!  
  
Impa: But its far away from hyrule, too far away.  
  
Link: Where is it? I need to find it.  
  
Impa: In a far, far away land that the weather conditions are so fierce no man could survive. He would die of either extreme cold or heat depending on where he is.  
  
Link: I don't care I will have to risk it.  
  
Impa: You are a brave lad. Yet a foolish one, you will never make it out of there alive that is for sure.  
  
Zelda: What about a woman? Can a woman survive?  
  
Impa: A man is much stronger than a woman. (Then knowing where she was getting at) You must not go either we can't afford to loose king Harkinian's only daughter.  
  
Link: Well, what if we both go? I need that sword badly.  
  
Impa: Yes, I always heard the power of love could get through anything. But no it is too risky.  
  
Link: Look, hyrule is doomed unless I get that sword and kick some serious brother ass.  
  
Impa: What are you talking about?  
  
Link: Ganondorf escaped and not only that my twin brother released him and stole the Master Sword  
  
Impa: Why did your brother go to the dark side? He was such a beautiful baby. I knew from the moment I saw him and you of course that you were boy's of destiny and yet he already went to the dark side.  
  
Link: He isn't on the dark side Impa. Ganondorf is brainwashing him and filling his head with ideas that aren't even true.  
  
Impa: Even so I can't let you take on such harsh conditions and monsters and lord knows what else lurks there. No one has ever survived to tell the tale of what the land is even hardly like. Only I survived.  
  
Link: You survived? Then you can come with us and tend to us if we fall ill or injured.  
  
Impa: I suppose it should be so. But we mustn't leave until you are totally better like in a week or so.  
  
Link: Okay and then we will go for the Arrow Of The Moon. 


End file.
